


The HATMAN

by Niu_Two



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niu_Two/pseuds/Niu_Two
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea Hatman is a graduate businesswoman and together with her brother Philippe Adrian Hatman they solve the hardest puzzles, crack multiple codes and the most fun part, pursue their prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The HATMAN

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm new to A03 and English is not my first language so I'm going to apologize in advance for the grammar and typo in the future hahaha. I started this story out of boredom and I only continue it if I suddenly got an idea or inspiration, I hope you guys like it and please do criticize my writing but please don't be so hard on me also Ideas and prompts are welcome!

**☆Andrea Hatman's POV**

 

"Bad day, was it?" A guy with unruly hair spoke, handing me over my cup of coffee. Cappuccino, 3 additional sugars, just the way I like it.

 

I sighed, rolling my eyes at my idiotic companion who is now seated across the table also indulging himself in his own black coffee. I took a sip on my own and hummed in acceptance. I can see his proud smile clearly through my peripheral vision.

 

Releasing a sigh again, glancing over at my right. There on my desk, a series of strange events plastered all over. There are murders; strange occasions or occurrences, records of certain people whom I deduce are all most-wanted criminals.

 

There are also puzzles and threats.

 

To be honest, I should not be doing the work of the police and most likely, of the detective inspectors. I'm a graduate businesswoman, for Merlin’s sake! I didn't study for this!

 

"Kleine!" Ben shouted. I shot him a glare. He knows I hate it when he calls me that. Gives me nightmare.

"Wanted to get your attention, I'm sorry." He shrugged.

 

"What is it? I don't have all day!" I huffed when he suddenly brought up something big and held it high. I was surprised and confused at the same time.

 

"Merry Christmas!" says Ben who handed me the big rectangular box wrapped in brown paper. Obviously he didn't want me to find out about this 'present'.

 

But wait.... now that I think about it.

 

I shot him a questioning look.

 

"Yep." he says giving the letter ‘P’ a popping sound.

 

"Is it really?" Oh god.

 

"Uhuh... You forgot then."

 

"I'm so sorry, Bennett." How could I forget about that?! You're an idiot, Andrea!!

 

"I already saw it coming anyway." I heard him say. I felt his hand on my head, softly patting it. I only gave him an apologetic smile and was surprised when he returned it by a bright warm smile. A smile that I love seeing on his face.

 

"Forgive me?" I said waiting for his reply that I already know the answer to. "You are forgiven." He said. I hugged him and he hugs me back, we stayed just like that for a few more minutes dancing in a very slow rhythm not letting go of each other. I really do love my gay best friend.

 

But when the boredom is slowly creeping inside me..."Stop now, Ben. Your boyfriend will get jealous." I teased. "He can go to hell." He joked now tickling me.

 

We had a short tickle war before I begin working again.

 

‘Hmm... where to start?’ I thought when I suddenly heard my phone ring.

 

 Seeing the name of the caller "That's where I start." I blurted out, talking to myself before answering the call.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hello." –Ahxx

 

"This is your brother." –AH

 

"What is it this time?" –Ahxx

 

"Suicide, they said. Murder, I say." –AH

 

"Oh." –Ahxx

 

"Yes, please come?" –AH

 

"Of course, Just text me the place I'll be there in a flash." –Ahxx

 

 

* * *

 

We both said our goodbyes and hung up.

 

I picked up my thick jacket and scarf and wore them hurriedly as I made my way to the door. Ben noticed me and automatically wore his black trench coat. "Let's go?" He asked.

 

Opening the door, I hailed a cab and gave the cabbie the address which he gave me a nod.

 

"So...What is it this time?" Ben asked looking outside the window. "Suicide the police said-" Ben quickly turn his head to face me. "What?"

 

"But my brother thinks it's not so he needed my assistance. He can't tolerate those idiots by himself either." It can't be helped though... they really are idiots who just want their work done and go home without giving any damn to the victim’s family and relatives.

 

"My brother's instinct is never wrong so I trust him every time." And with that he sighed in relief. Ben doesn't trust the police both because they’re a bunch of sexist and they obviously dislike homosexual because they're REAL MEN. How ridiculous is that?

 

* * *

 

**After a few more minutes...**

 

 

"So we’re just gonna... ummm... watch them suffer?" Ben trailed off; he didn't seem happy or sad about it.

 

"We love watching them suffer." My brother and I said simultaneously, smirking at each other and giving Tim a smug look. I can clearly say that we really are siblings, we have the same brain and thinking. 

 

"It's Christmas today!" Ben exclaimed and we gave him a 'So what? We don't give a poop about them' look.

 

"For god's sake, Andrea?!"

 

"What?" I scowled. Ben shot me a glare. Doesn't really work with me ... but he is my 'best---ie'. Urgh, just thinking of that word makes me shiver in disgust. I hate the word but not the meaning.

 

"All right” I huffed in defeat "Only because of you." I said clicking my tongue in annoyance. He can be annoying. Well he always is. I look over to my brother for a sign and he seems to be writing something in his little notebook and closed it afterwards.

 

“Brother, where’s the list?” I told my brother, eyeing the disastrous detective inspector in charge. Why does it have to be him? Of all people!

 

"Here.” I nod once and scanned the list. We need an autopsy of the body to be sure though.

 

 

* * *

 

**In the list there were:**

  * **The Train Ticket**



 

  * **The faint hand marks around the victim’s neck.**



 

\- Obviously, there is Foul play going on here. The mark’s too big for a woman so a man. Judging by the width and length of the mark, I guess around his 40s to 50s? Again, it depends on the man’s built.

 

  * **Traces of blood on her fingernails.**



 

\- Blood... from her fingernails? A wound? From what, who? No… from her culprit? Maybe a sign of struggling? Hmm...

 

  * **The rope. It’s too loose and also the length.**



 

\- If it is a murder then the murderer had a difficulty in tying her up. Basing to the victim’s body that is very light and slim, it’s definitely an old man. Not fit but strong enough to kill her. Or he is in a hurry... 

 

* * *

 

“I need her files, brother.” I said holding out my hand without breaking any eye contact to the bruises around her neck. Adrian immediately hands me the files. I hurriedly scanned her data.

 

Hmm… A saleslady. 5’4 in height … Have a father who went missing two days before the incident. A mother who is staying in Wales. The ticket… it doesn’t make any sense. Wait, maybe she’s going to meet someone that is not her mother. But who? Her father? Well there is a possibility, but why? What’s his motive? Is there a secret between them? I need to know what happened.

 

I left the room and hurriedly searched for the landlord of the flat. “Hello, I’m Andrea. May I know if there is someone who is frequently seeing her? Maybe from time to time? A man to be precise. Does she have a boyfriend of the sort? Please tell me what you know. Please.” I said looking desperate so that he’ll feel bad and tell me every little detail that he knows. Though I'm not a good actress myself.

 

“Visiting her? I think I remembered this one time. It’s in the middle of the spring, a man is asking for her. She doesn’t have a boyfriend. I didn’t ask for the name because Elise is out at that time. Though he did say that he is her father.”

 

Thought so. But ‘Why?’ is the question right now.

 

“It’s really weird, to be honest. Elise told me once that she doesn’t have any real parents that she was adopted and that she is an orphan who ran away to start a new life.” The landlord continued.

 

Why would she run away? Is she being mistreated? Oh... Oh that’s why...

“OH! Thank you so much!” I said giving the man a short quick hug before I ran towards Tim and Adrian.

 

“It's the father.  Call the police and find the father right at this moment! Also get the victim's family background. NOW!” I ordered and my brother immediately called for someone. I believe it is Detective inspector Lestrade he is calling, a very close friend of ours and the most competent of all of the detective inspectors that I know.

 

“So what are we going to do next?” Ben asked. “We wait. Or if you want, you can go and help them find Leonardo Jaymes Fanning, the second Father of Maria Elise Fanning.” I said sarcastically annoyed and this made him shut up. I’ve used this before to him. He told me that when I say a very sarcastic remark he can’t help but to shut up and contemplate on his life for hours. He said it’s like a confession. I don’t know what he is talking about though.

 

“Wait why second?” My brother asked.

 

“She’s an orphan, the landlord told me. So a second father. This is just in my imagination but I think her real father is now on his killing spree.” I said grinning. "Also I think the mother is his next victim."

 

“Oh… okay.” He said and continued his unfinished business call with Lestrade.

 

“Just stay by my side, that’s all you got to do for now.” I told glancing over to Ben who looks somewhat stunned and amused? Slightly smirking at his expression when I suddenly heard him mumur “You’re sweet.”  UGH!

 

“Am not” I hissed under my breath, clicking my tongue to hide my embarrassment. I’m not really good with these mushy things. Really I could draw romantic scenes but not say it. Not good with words, they say.

 

Stupid.

 

“He said he is taking over the case now.” Adrian whispers to my ear. “Oh, that’s great!” I cheered which earned the annoying Detective inspector Greyhound attention.

 

“What’s great? There’s nothing great about a suicide.” He said then he suddenly made high-pitched sound, startling me in the process “But it will be if the three of you will be so kind to leave this place as soon as possible.” Greyhound sneered emphasizing the last word of his bloody sentence. I was about to taunt back but I was interrupted by my very own brother.

 

"Your idiocy is the one that is contaminating the crime scene." 

 

"Everyone, Attention please!" Adrian Hatman, My brother shouted across the room. The people that are working abruptly stopped as soon as they heard his voice. My brother really has a lot of power over this bunch of men.

 

I stepped up and cleared my throat "Now, Please erase the idea of this case as a suicide because OBVIOUSLY it's NOT." And you all know it yet you guys didn’t say anything. Wow...Cowards.

 

"Obviously..." Ben murmured rolling his eyes. Wow, what an A. I bet he's thinking that we are showing off again.

 

"So let me change that Suicide Case to a Locked Room Murder Case." This testament earned a lot of disbelief looks and some just shrugged it off because they didn't believe us. Especially that one man I utter despise, Detective inspector Greyhound.

 

"Great! The Hatman Duo is here, trying to be a genius again! This is not a playground for children like you." He said mocking us, giving an emphasis to the word 'You' just right in front of my face. I can't help but glare at him giving him a warning sign for personal space but it seems it doesn't always work on him. Unfortunately for me, a pervert will always be a pervert.

 

"Oh but we are, Detective Inspector GREYHOUND." Adrian said which he scowled at. Oh good heavens! The tone that he always uses to mock him back always works on him. Good job, brother dear!

 

"You don't want to threaten or look down on us, Patrick." I said giving him a distaste look on my face because as much as I hate his presence, I also hate his name. It reminds me of that Starfish guy in SpongeBob. Even though, I love the character it's just that he has the same name of THIS arse.

 

"What, threatening me now? I won't do that if I were you." Greyhound said from his child-like mocking voice to a very low and dangerous voice that I swear that only the villains in the telly will do. I couldn't help but laugh at such serious moment which earned some confused and annoyed look from both Ben, my brother and Greyhound. The rest are already working in the crime scene continuing their work as they trust us that it's not a suicide but a murder.

 

“I am SO glad THAT I’m NOT you.” I said looking over to the policemen behind the inspector, smirking.

To tell you the truth they are not really a bunch of git ... I only call them that if they are following Detective Inspector Greyhound's order or thinking. Really, it’s ridiculous. Even a normal person can guess that it is a murder.

 

"You don’t really want them to get really angry..." Ben said to the Inspector giving emphasis to the word ‘really’. He knows how I get angry and it never ends well, of course. Ben will just earn lots of heartbreaks and stress that will make him ugly and he hates that and also little bruises.

 

“And we can even make that position of yours go... Poof!” I said already irritated, trying to erase the fact that he is getting a bit creepy because of how he violated my personal space, circling and hovering over me. I know I am short but that doesn’t mean he can go and freely do what he wants with me.

 

“I don’t believe you.” The inspector disputed. Oh this is getting quite interesting, his expression... Oh how I love seeing that expression of his... “Starting to sweat now, are we?” I said in a rather bored tone.

 

“Don’t get nervous now... Or else, you’ll get caught.” whispering the remaining last words.

 

“Now listen here little missy, Do not forget that you are here to obey me and I command you to shut your trap.” He hissed.

 

“But you see inspector I don’t work here.” I said walking over to my two companions, Ben and Adrian “Oh! Let me rephrase that. WE don’t work here nor do you own us. So we are not obliged to follow your order.” I said giving him a sorry look before scanning the tiny notebook again.

 

“Every secret has a price,” He whispered rather harsh “yours might be your life.”

 

“Is that a death threat?” I ask of him, smirking, looking over to my brother who has a very confused look on his face.

 

“Did you know that I can bring you to prison because of that? Mr. Serious Adulterer.” I said, now in a very playful tone. Trying to move away from the inspector I went over to my precious Ben for protection, clinging to his arm. Ben only looked at me then to the Inspector.

 

“What’s the matter?” Ben asked.

 

“Protect me.” I whispered and I felt that he is now on his guard.

 

That’s good. He is learning.

 

“W-wha-what are you talking about? I am loyal to my wife!!” The inspector defended

 

“Your actions states otherwise, and also because of your perfume.” I said staring straight to his eyes. “Perfume? Wha--” before he creates a lot of excuse to furthermore embarrass himself, I cut him off.

 

“Yes, your perfume perhaps you are using... hmm 2? No, 3. Three different brand of female perfume.” I sniff around him but still having quite a decent distance before smiling. I don’t want to be like him, of course.

 

The inspector then bursts into fits of laughter “Oh god, you’re just making this up! To eliminate me.” He said pretending to remove a tear. “How childish of you.”

 

“Nope. Even your co-workers can smell it. Now isn’t that suspicious? Why would an inspector as manly as you would wear a very feminine perfume, right?” I said feeling the angry growl of my stomach.

 

Oh god, it’s Christmas yet we haven’t got anything cooked yet. I wonder if they fancy eating in my favorite Chinese restaurant. I believe it’s still open, right now. They’re always open; 24/7. Christmas or not. Everyday.

 

“GET. OUT. NOW!” He suddenly shouted that all of the members of the team stopped working to look at us. “Let’s go.” My brother said snatching the small notebook from my hand. “Thank you for buying us a lot of time, sister dear.”

 

“No problem!” I cheered while Ben doesn’t seem to catch on what’s happening around him.

 

I dragged him outside together with my brother, “What about the case?” He asked. I stopped on my tracks and checked my watch. “They should be here... right at ... this... moment.” And exactly as I finished my sentence the police arrived and Detective Inspector Clarke came out.

 

“Good to see you, sir.” I greeted the inspector, smiling warmly at me as he bends over and gave my knuckles a soft kiss. “Pleasure to see you again, Lady Hatman.”

 

“What?”

 

Uh Oh…

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! <3 
> 
> Tbh I'm trying to make Ben act like John here but with a twist /wink/ <33  
> And Andrea Hatman isn't being a female sherlock in this story and isn't a sociopath so dun worry about those things. I am also not fond of creating an OC who will act like a female sherlock, tho I don't dislike the idea hahaha ;))


End file.
